


[podfic] devils and black sheep and really bad eggs

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Female Character, Pirate Elizabeth, Pirate King - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-At World's End, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Swordfighting, Training, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Henry, like his mother, like his father, loves the sea and his extended piratical family, and Elizabeth has not been on a ship since Henry’s 1st birthday. It calls her in her blood, to brandish a sword and smell the salty sea spray, and she happily gives in.Or, Elizabeth and her son sail once again on the Black Pearl.





	[podfic] devils and black sheep and really bad eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [devils and black sheep and really bad eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123820) by [emmmabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmabear/pseuds/emmmabear). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7tecaot499ma81s/potc%20devils%20and%20black%20sheep%20a.mp3?dl=0) (7.72 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:16:52


End file.
